The present invention relates to a board game and the method of its play. More particularly, this board game relates to the powers in charge of the government, the corporate sector, white collar professionals and the field and arena of the labor unions. Numerous games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be played with skill and are also games of chance. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereinafter described.